


Slow Show (Frank/Gerard, NC-17): schneestern

by schneestern



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard gives Frank a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Show (Frank/Gerard, NC-17): schneestern

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gerard's totally hot wrist flick when he zips up Mikey's shirt [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfUBH8Mb20s). Title stolen from a The National song by the same name. Written for [](http://wasoncedelight.livejournal.com/profile)[wasoncedelight](http://wasoncedelight.livejournal.com/).

"So," Gerard says, closing the door to the dressing room behind himself, quietly locking it. "That was a good show."

Frank turns around and stops scrubbing his sweaty face long enough to give Gerard a distracted smile. "Yeah. It was great."

"Did you shower yet?" Of course it's pretty clear that Frank hasn't, even though he was probably about to. His dirty shirt's lying at his feet and there's a fresh towel on the couch.

"Nope, not yet." Frank looks curiously at Gerard as he crosses the room. "What's with you?"

Gerard shrugs and smiles when he reaches Frank. "Nothing. Just wanted to see how you're doing." He crowds closer and Frank has no choice but to walk backwards until his back hits the wall. He smells like sweat and adrenaline and Gerard leans in to inhale deeply. Frank makes a noise but doesn't move. When Gerard licks a wet stripe up the side of Frank's neck to his cheek he moans softly.

"You know," Gerard remarks as he plucks the towel out of Frank's hand and drops it to the floor, "You were really," he flicks the button of Frank's pants open, " _On_ tonight." Frank bites his lip and makes a vague _uh-huh_ noise.

"I just thought I'd come by," Gerard goes on, fingers slowly running over the zipper of Frank's pants, before he easily drops to his knees. "To let you know that." Gerard unzips Frank's pants and tugs just enough at them to free Frank's dick.

He raises an amused eyebrow at the fact that Frank's not wearing underwear. Frank just shrugs and reaches for Gerard, tangling his fingers in Gerard's sweaty hair. Gerard leans forward, forehead pressed to Frank's skin right between the two swallows. He inhales again, the scent of sweat sharper now, musky. Frank's dick bumps against the underside of Gerard's chin.

"Jesus, Gerard," Frank says quietly.

Pulling away, Gerard looks up at Frank and very deliberately licks his lips, before he curls one hand around Frank's dick. He presses the other one against Frank's hip, holding him in place. Frank's grip on Gerard's hair tightens when Gerard moves closer, licks at the tip of Frank's dick. He pulls away again and softly blows over the wet skin, feels Frank shiver bodily under his hand.

"Tease," Frank says fondly. His fingers in Gerard's hair are tugging, directing now, pushing Gerard forward.

Gerard doesn't budge, calmly rubs the underside of Frank's dick with his thumb. There's a pause before Frank pushes a little harder, fingertips pressed insistently against Gerard's scalp. Gerard gives him a few inches, just enough that his breath ghosts over Frank's dick, almost there.

Frank makes an exasperated noise, only his voice betraying his feelings, when he says, "Gee, please."

Gerard hums appreciatively and darts out his tongue to lick away the first drops of precome. "Please what?" he asks, lips close enough that they brush against Frank's dick.

"Please don't be an asshole and blow me," Frank says roughly, but his hold on Gerard's hair loosens a little.

It's enough to make Gerard lean forward the rest of the way and suck the tip of Frank's dick into his mouth. He circles his tongue around it, sucks the salty taste away. He can feel Frank's heartbeat, veins on the underside of his dick pulsing against Gerard's tongue as he takes Frank in deeper. He moves slowly, adjusting to the heavy feeling of Frank's dick in his mouth. Above him Frank's breathing hard through his nose but he's not pushing now, barely moving at all. Gerard's lips touch his fingers and he moves almost all the way back and then forward again, Frank's dick sliding wetly over his bottom lip as he sets up a slow rhythm.

The only sound in the room is Frank's breath and the wet, slick noises Gerard makes. There's spit trickling down his chin, coating his fingers. Gerard's lips are stretched tight around Frank's dick, slightly red, like the two spots high on his hollowed out cheeks. Frank lets go of Gerard's hair and touches his fingers to Gerard's cheek, the corner of his lips where his dick moves in and out. Gerard quietly hums, caught up in the steady back and forth movement.

Frank experimentally flexes his hips, pushes forward when Gerard moves down on his dick. Gerard squeezes Frank's hip and opens his mouth impossibly wider, clear message. Carefully, Frank cups the back of Gerard's head again and Gerard stops moving, lets Frank take over. There's no hesitation in the way Frank rocks forward, his dick sliding into Gerard's mouth.

The movement of his hips is faster than that of Gerard's mouth had been, rougher in the way Frank holds his body. Frank gets a little carried away, breath coming faster, hand tightening on Gerard's head. His dick bumps the back of Gerard's throat and Gerard chokes, moves back as best as he can, eyes watering. But he adjusts to it, Frank giving him enough room to back off a little but never faltering in his rhythm.

It's obvious when Frank's close, his whole body wound tightly, all the muscles tensed. Gerard can tell, moves back, away, shaking off Frank's hand on his head. Frank makes a frustrated noise that easily segues into a deep moan when Gerard starts jerking him off with his hand, hard and fast. He twists it on the upstroke, tight grip that still slides easily over Frank's spit-slick dick. Frank balls his hands to fists at his sides.

"Gee," he moans and comes.

His dick jerks in Gerard's hand and Gerard leans in to catch Frank's come on his tongue, some of it sliding down at the corner of his mouth. Gerard keeps stroking Frank through it, swallowing with his lips pressed tightly to the head of Frank's dick. When he's spent, heavily slumped against the wall, Gerard tugs Frank's dick back into his pants. He gets up and looks at Frank, who looks back at him through hooded eyes.

Gerard wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, before he casually zips up Frank's pants with a dirty flick of his wrist. Frank makes a rough noise in the back of his throat, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Gerard smirks and gives him a friendly pat on the chest.

"Let's do that again sometime," he says and saunters to the door, unlocking it. He walks out with a sly backward glance at Frank, door quietly clicking shut behind him.


End file.
